Elle sourit
by Nuity
Summary: Elle sourit - pourquoi elle sourit ? - et il y a son sang, son sang partout... Rouge bonbon. Sucré-salé. Vous avez toujours aimé le sang. Toujours voulu connaître la saveur du sien. Vous avez toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques - mais en cet instant précis, vous voudriez juste les lui crever. "Il faut finir ça, maintenant, Kanaya..."


Hallooooo :3 (Retour d'Allemagne, ohyeah.)

Cet OS est écrit depuis un petit moment, mais j'ai eu seulement envie de le poster maintenant. J'aime tellement ce couple ;_; Bon, c'est pas encore mon OTP mais voilà.

**Auteur : **Moi ouais.  
**Genre :** Drame, Romance, Angst.  
**Rating : **T. Je pense pas que ça verse dans le M o/  
**Pairing : **C'est au-dessus. Je déteste vraiment trop le dire uu *se pend*  
**Warning :** Folie, sang, douleur. Ah, et, j'oubliais, yuri.  
**Disclaimer :** (hourra je l'ai pas oublié cette foiiiis) Vanitas. Oui, car Andrew Hussie est Dieu, et Dieu est Vanitas, donc, Andrew Hussie is Vanitas in disguise. CQFD

... Cet OS a été bêta-corrigé par Mia chérie d'amour. L'angst dominera le monde. Et je suis désolée pour tout ce que je te fais endurer. ;;

Donc. Je suppose que je suis censée vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, là. Et vous réclamer une review aussi, si ça vous a plu o/. Donc. Bonne lecture. Et revieeewww pleaaase. ... oh non attendez je déteste vraiment ça. Reviewez si ça vous chante après tout, mes suppliques ne changeront rien et j'aime pas supplier. Donc bonne lecture tout court. 8D

* * *

Elle sourit. Sourit sourit sourit.

Pourquoi elle sourit ? C'est pas normal. Elle devrait pleurer supplier crier appeler à l'aide. Mais elle ne fait que sourire.

Doux ses yeux, doux son regard. Douces ses lèvres, doux son sourire.

Il devrait disparaître, maintenant là tout de suite. Vous n'êtes même plus sûre de ce que ça veut dire. Disparaître. Comme l'autre. Comme votre propre monde lorsqu'elle -

Elle sourit. Sourit sourit sourit.

Pourquoi elle sourit ? C'est pas normal. Elle devrait enrager vous haïr hurler vous détester. Pas juste sourire. Et pourtant elle ne fait que ça.

Elle sourit alors même que vous passez le fil de votre lame partout sur son corps, la touchant frémissant, et c'est vous qui hurlez votre rage, vous qui pleurez de douleur, vous qui n'arrivez plus à vous arrêter, pourquoi elle a pas mal ? Pourquoi c'est vous qui souffrez ? Soudainement, vous n'avez plus aucun plaisir à la torturer.

Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça de la torture si la victime sourit comme ça ?

Non. Torturer n'est pas le bon mot. N'est pas le mot approprié.

Elle sourit.

Sourit sourit sourit.

Les larmes dévalent vos joues, tombent sur les siennes, et ses yeux mon Dieu, ses yeux si doux, ça ne devrait pas être permis, elle devrait vous détester vous haïr vous en vouloir et pourtant - et pourtant -

Elle sourit toujours.

Vous n'y arrivez plus. Le vôtre est devenu une simple grimace tandis que votre vue se brouille, que vos gestes deviennent encore plus désordonnés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Elle devrait vous traiter de folle, vous insulter, se débattre. Elle se contente de sourire sans rien dire.

Elle n'a pas le droit de vous fixer comme ça. Pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi apaisée. Pas le droit pas le droit pas le droit -

Mais elle le fait quand même.

Elle sourit. Sourit sourit. Sourit.

Toute votre joie vous a quittée. Vous voudriez juste qu'elle souffre bordel, qu'elle souffre, ça peut pas être si difficile si -

Vous avez toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques. Qui étincellent quand elle rit. Qui se voilent quand elle pleure.

Ils _devraient_ se voiler. Ils ne devraient même pas être ouverts.

Il y a son sang, son sang partout. Rouge bonbon. Sucré-salé. Vous aimez y goûter. Vous avez toujours aimé le sang. Toujours voulu connaître la saveur du sien.

Vous avez toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques mais en cet instant précis, vous voudriez juste les lui crever.

Il faudrait qu'elle meure à petit feux mais c'est pas drôle si elle souffre pas !

Pourquoi ne vous questionne-t-elle pas, au moins ? Vous devez bien avoir une raison de faire ça. Une raison ? Pour une folle ? Oui, peut-être. Faut-il une raison d'être folle ou une folie pour devenir raisonnable ?

Elle vous a trahie.

Elle était à vous. Elle l'est toujours. Rien qu'à vous. Votre propriété.

Même si vous ne réagissiez pas. Même si vous laissiez faire ceux qui lui tournaient autour, même si vous la laissiez leur répondre. Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit. Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées. Elle n'avait pas le droit mais vous la laissiez faire.

Parce qu'au final quand tout se terminait, elle voulait se montrer forte mais la nuit, c'était dans vos bras qu'elle pleurait. Vous étiez la seule à pouvoir assister à ses moments de faiblesse.

Et peu vous importait son chagrin, parce que vous étiez si proche d'elle, son nez niché dans votre cou trempé par ses larmes, et que vos bras étaient autour d'elle et que vous finissiez toujours par vous endormir comme ça dans cette position-là, et que c'était toujours dans cette position-là que le soleil vous retrouvait.

Vous aimiez bien le soleil et le soleil vous aimait bien.

Elle avait toujours été tellement, tellement plus rationnelle... Le soleil, c'est une immense boule de feu, qui brûle à une certaine température. Des histoires d'hydrogène et d'hélium.

Elle riait parce que vous aviez beau bien aimer le soleil, vous aviez une peau blanche, blanche, si blanche qu'elle en paraissait grise. Mais vous ne vous en offusquiez jamais, parce que contrairement au soleil, elle ne savait pas qu'à son éclat vous préfériez celui de ses sourires. Rares.

Et beaux.

Pourtant, celui qu'elle arbore en cet instant vous insupporte. _Pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de m'adresser ce sourire-là, je veux que tu me haïsses que tu m'en veuilles je veux graver la vengeance dans ta chair_ - mais elle continue à sourire. Indifférence à la lame à laquelle vous faites dessiner des arabesques dans sa peau. Jolis volutes rouges. Abstraits.

C'est comme ça que vous l'aimez et le tranchant de votre couteau la caresse pour vous. Vous l'avez clouée au sol comme lui l'avait fait.

Lui. L'autre. L'_A_utre. _Le salaud._ Celui qui est allé trop loin. Qui l'a touchée trop près, sans vous demander votre permission. Qui a volé ses lèvres une fois de trop, alors qu'elles vous appartenaient. Tout son corps vous appartenait et vous appartient toujours, vous le savez, personne d'autre n'a droit de la toucher, l'expérience avait assez duré. Et pourtant. Et pourtant vous n'avez pu que la regarder. L'écouter soupirer.

Vous aviez chaud et froid en même temps.

Froid comme si l'on avait mis de la neige dans votre dos.

Il y avait comme une main glacée qui enserrait votre cœur et vous empêchait de respirer. Le sentiment qu'on violait votre propriété. Elle était _à vous à vous à vous_ - personne n'avait le droit d'enfreindre les règles que _vous_ aviez fixées.

Chaud comme si de la vapeur brûlante s'était formée dans votre cœur.

Il y avait eu ces éclairs qui vous avaient traversée et vous vous étiez demandée ce que ça aurait été si _vous_ aviez été à la place de ce garçon blond qui la caressait, la touchait sans votre permission.

Vous êtes restée là à vous abreuver de ses soupirs, sans pouvoir bouger. Furieuse. Impuissante.

Le lendemain, quand vous l'avez-vous, elle vous a souri. Lumineux, son sourire. Lumineux, son regard. Fatiguée mais heureuse. Vous avez souri vous aussi. Souri alors que vous brûliez, colère haine douleur - _ne la touche plus jamais_ jamais jamais.

Vous avez raconté des mensonges, encore et encore. Tellement facile, de mentir. Tellement agréable, de mentir. De tromper son entourage avec un sourire. Vous avez fait en sorte qu'ils se séparent. Juste en manipulant tout le monde.

Cette nuit-là, elle a encore pleuré sur votre épaule. Vous brûliez toujours. Brûliez de rage - _regarde ce que j'ai du lui faire par ta faute, elle ne peut pas tenir à toi je suis la seule à avoir le droit_ - brûliez de satisfaction - ses larmes avaient le goût de votre victoire sur _l'Autre_ - brûliez d'envie - _lui relever le menton et s'emparer de ses lèvres, la faire gémir comme il l'a fait_ -

Vous vous êtes contentée de la serrer dans vos bras, comme d'habitude. De lui murmurer une litanie de mots réconfortants qui n'avaient pourtant aucune signification. Oh, peut-être que, si elle avait bien écouté, elle aurait perçu les mots _je t'aime_ et _comprends-moi je n'avais pas le choix_ et _moi je serais toujours là_. Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'entendre votre voix. Juste d'entendre votre voix...

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour aller mieux.

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour recommencer.

Et c'était cent fois pire parce que c'était une autre fille et non, non non non non non personne ne pouvait personne personne personne - _PERSONNE_

Tout se finit maintenant.

L'autre fille est quelque part, ses veines coupées sa gorge tranchée ses beaux yeux trop beaux yeux révulsés.

C'est son tour maintenant. Et après, elle vous appartiendra pour l'éternité.

Quoi de mieux que la vengeance pour lier un être avec vous ?

Oui mais voilà, elle vous regarde et vous sourit et ne vous en veux _même pas_, et jamais ses yeux couleur lilas n'ont eu un éclat aussi doux, pas normal pas réaliste elle devrait souffrir elle devrait hurler.

« Il faut finir ça, maintenant, Kanaya », elle vous murmure de sa voix rauque que vous aimez tant et elle sourit encore plus et vous avez mal à en crever, c'est comme si votre nom prononcé par elle était devenu une lame qu'elle aurait enfoncé dans votre poitrine.

_Ne le prononce pas._

_Ne prononce pas mon nom._

Vous bougez de vous-même.

Le couteau est à double-tranchant. Comme si c'était lui-même qui avait tout prévu depuis le début.

Vous êtes déjà à moitié allongée sur elle. Ca ne sera pas difficile.

Malgré vos larmes. Malgré la douleur. Malgré le sang partout.

Vous posez l'un des bords de la lame contre son poignet droit et le vôtre sur l'autre. Son sourire s'accentue.

En même temps que vos lèvres se posent sur les siennes, vous appuyez. Tout se finit maintenant. Tout se finit tout de suite.

Et d'un coup, vous n'avez plus mal.

D'un coup, vous êtes libérée.

Peu importe pourquoi elle sourit et pourquoi vous pleurez.

Tout est terminé.


End file.
